


Thrown Through A Loop

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of the Snap, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Ned intervenes, Peter is lovestruck, Pizza, Reader has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N was taken during the snap, everything changed, a chance run in with Peter Parker changes everything.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Thrown Through A Loop

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

The snap had thrown everyone through a loop, everyone that wasn’t trying to save the world was trying to get back into their regular routines, including you, you were one of the unlucky ones that got snapped away, losing five years of your life and like everyone else, you didn’t know what to think, but you tried anyway and forced yourself to fall back into your old routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, then do your after-school hobbies before coming home to work on schoolwork, easy right? Wrong.

Getting back into your routine was hard, especially since a lot of people that you used to hang out with, were no longer around due to “graduating” since they had to do something to make everything seem somewhat normal for the remaining students so they continued classes online, so for you, it felt like you were the new kid all over again since you had no one to hang out with, focusing on your feet as you moved through the crowded hallway and not seeing someone stopped in front of you, lost in thought until you crashed into them.

“I’m so sorry” you said, looking down at the guy since you had fallen on top of him and feeling your face start to burn as you locked eyes with him _Oh god, he’s hottttt_ you thought to yourself, shaking your head when you realized his mouth was moving “-s okay, really” he said, offering you a small smile and waiting for you to stand up, which you scrambled to do so and offered him a hand up which he took “I’m Peter Parker” he said, still holding your hand “Uh, Y/N Y/L/N” you said, shaking his hand before dropping it quickly, trying to salvage this very awkward meeting “I’ll-I’ll see you around” you said quickly before speeding off, mentally scolding yourself about making a fool of yourself back there.

The next time you ran into Peter, it was in the parking lot of the local pizza place, you had gone there to just get yourself a pizza togo since you had plans with your dog, the couch, and Netflix that night when Peter called your name, catching your attention and waving you over “Y/N, how’s it going?” He asked, giving you a smile and you glancing at the other three that were with him “It’s going…” you said, looking at him once more “Oh! Y/N, this is MJ, Ned, and Ned’s girlfriend Betty; guys, this is Y/N” he introduced, gesturing to everyone “Oh, so this is the person you won’t shut up about” MJ said, causing a blush on Peter’s face and you feeling yours start to burn “Wanna get pizza with us?” Ned asked, you not noticing the look in his eye as he said that “I, uh” you said, looking at Peter who gave you a hopeful look “Sure” you said, giving a small smile and feeling your heart pound at the bright smile Peter gave you.

As you guys were eating, you noticed how Peter seemed to be moving closer to you the longer this went since you were sitting between him and MJ in the booth while Ned and Betty took the other side, not that you were complaining “So Y/N, I haven’t seen you around before, what grade are you?” Ned asked, taking a bite of his slice of pizza “Oh, I’m actually a senior this year… All the people I hung out with weren’t taken by the snap, so yeah” you said, giving an awkward laugh and shrugging, the table going silent for a moment since the snap affected everyone and you saw Peter seem to choke up at the mention of it “Well, now you have us” Ned said simply, giving you a smile which you gratefully returned “Thanks” you said, taking a sip of your drink as you all fell into casual conversation once more.

After you said goodbye to everyone, you started walking back towards your house “Y/N, wait!” Peter called, jogging over to you and smiling at you nervously “Mind if I walk you home?” He asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck “Sure” you said, offering him a smile which he returned and walked beside you, the two of you walking in silence “So, your friends are definitely an interesting bunch” you said, breaking the silence and feeling yourself melt at the laugh that he gave you “They are, but I love them, they’re my best friends… We’ve been through a lot together” he said, giving you a small smile which you returned.

When the two of you got up to your front door, you smiled at him “Thanks for walking me home” you said, messing with your hands some “No problem, I’m glad you joined us tonight… It was nice” he said, giving you a smile and you feeling him take one of your hands in his, giving it a small squeeze, you staring at your now joined hands and feeling like your heart was about to burst out of your chest “JUST KISS THEM ALREADY!” You heard your sibling shout from the other side of the door, feeling your face burn “I’m sorry about them, they-“ getting cut off when Peter pressed a kiss to your cheek “I-“ you said, looking at him when he pulled back and seeing his face bright red.

“Do you want to go out with me this weekend?” Peter stuttered out, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly once more “Yes! I mean… Yes, that would be fun” you said, trying to tone down your excitement and watching him smile at you “I’ll see you tomorrow, have a good night” he said, giving your hand that was still in his a squeeze before heading down the steps “You too, Peter” you said, giving him a wave and waiting for him to vanish from your sight before you ran in and fell back against the door “Y/N’s got a dateee” your sibling sing-songed, taking off when you pushed off the door “I’m going to kill you!” You shouted, chasing after them but you also couldn’t help but feel grateful for them since now you had a date with Peter Parker.


End file.
